Geography of Huanor
Places Tauron '' Also known as: The Great Forest, Tauron the Great'' Tauron marks the western border of Huanor, and is the home to countless Elves. For more information, see here Feyblood Plains These plains are the southernmost region of Huanor, and are the most populated. The Feyblood plains marks the last truly civilized region of Rhutalath. Grassy and fertile, the region is home to many farms, though very few are rich. The plain lies between the Sar and Ald rivers. It is hear that the largest cities of Huanor are located. The plains are known for the vast slaughter of Elves which took place in 920- the aptly named Battle of Feyblood. Prior to the battle the region was known as Aldara, and was on of the territories given by the Wendari to the Ronadorans. But the days of mutual friendship and prosperity between the two peoples are long gone. The Julana Plains Also known as The North, The Kennel The Julana plains are now the territory of the feared Elf-Death. Whilst most of the Elf-Death make their homes in the more picturesque Feyblood Plains, the Julana plains are where they hunt. The plains share a border with Edhelnore, the Elvenlands, and as such are highly patrolled and dotted with towers and Castilles. The Julana plains once held a thriving and happy Elven population, and the landscape is jutted with Elven ruins, now avoided by the superstitious inhabitants. The Julana palins are desolate, with few towns and little water. The soil here is barren and loose, and strong winds often cause ‘dust storms’ in the towns. The Julana plains are unpoliced, save for the constant presence of the Elf-Death. It is here that most of the Elf-Death are initiated. The Nevala Hills The Nevala hills, averaging 800’, are, like the plains to the south, infertile, and only the occasional stunted tree breaks up the barren downs. However, the hills are dotted with small villages for another reason- the region is dotted with gold, and several mines mines have been established there. The gold-Rush of 943 saw a vast exodus to the hills, now newly-forsaken by the Elves. The Elves had never mentioned the gold to the Rhutalathian people, thus increasing their already diminished reputation. As far as the Huanor were concerned, the Elves had selfishly kept it a secret. Gold is still found their today, and several of the mines and villages are enjoying a new-found prosperity as new veins are discovered. The hills are also a source of Redstone, which is a good and pleasing building material, and most of the houses in this region are built from the red brick. The hills are also the home of several Besok terrorist groups, who make their homes in the caverns beneath the hills. These, and the unwelcoming suspicious miners combine to make the hills a very uninviting place. Tolvan Isle This small island, off the coast of Huanor, was once a great Elf Haven. Isolated from the rest of Rhutalath, its inhabitants are a bit more tolerant of Elven-kind. Sharya allows a few Elven ships to dock there, usually those on route to Feanor, and a small underground faction of Elves live in the city. The Elf-Death do a few routine patrols there, but the citizens very rarely co-operate, so thus far no Elves have been discovered. The Elf-Death, however, plan to take over one of the ruined Elven towers, and make it a base for a ‘clean-up’ operation. Rivers Ald River The Ald river marks the southern border of Huanor. It is wide, and important, as it is used to carry food Huanor, all the way from Tauron. Although capable of carrying small trading boats, at many times it becomes too shallow to allow large crafts. Sar River The Sar River, like the Ald, is used for trade, particularly those regions in North Tauron. Like the Ald, only small craft can use it, and this becomes impossible between Hoparona and the coast due to several hundred small waterfalls. The Sar River often brings Woodmen Ale, which is a considered a great delicacy in Huanor. Roads The Denaran Road The Denaran road is the only well-paved road in Huanor, and stretches from Cuilim, in Kanora, through Marido, before ending at Castleton. The Hounds’ Trail The Hound’s Trail is a wide but unpaved road which does a full circuit around the lands of Huanor. Starting at Castleton it stretches north, all the way to Caras Gilmor, before heading south once again, along the borders and coast, to Curen. It is named after the Feystalkers, and indeed it is heavily patrolled by the Elf-Death and their pets, but the majority of the Elf-Death prefer to go cross-country, to root out any Elves hiding in the small forests. The road is used frequently by travellers, especially those heading to Cymuria, or to the southern regions of Rhutalath. However, bandits are common and it is unwise to travel without an escort. The Marido Road The Marido Road is a small trail leading from Marido to Gaermas. Once it was covered in marble, but now only a few patches remain. Once it was the route the Wendari took for the final journey to Feanore, setting sail from Gaermas. Category:Rhutalath Category:Roads Category:Huanor Category:Geography Category:Wendari